User blog:AdamGregory03/Official Request Thread
So, I've seen during last week Silverboy300 was getting a lot of messages on his wall with a lot of ideas for the show. Now, he did say he was taking suggestions, and I feel like this would be better. So, if you got a request, leave it in the comments below and I'll add it here. Then Silver can come on by, browse through 'em, and maybe say "Hey, I like that idea" and do it. Who knows? DISCLAIMER: Request carefully, because I will not add match-ups that feature a character Silver has already confirmed to be on his show against a different opponent. Also, fights in bold will indicate a fight that Silver has confirmed he will be doing.. *Abomination vs. Doomsday (Marvel vs. DC) *Aganos vs. Tremor (Killer Instinct vs. Mortal Kombat) *'Akuma vs. Kanzuya Mishima (Street Fighter vs. Tekken)' *Albert Wesker vs. Neo (Resident Evil vs. The Matrix) *Alucard vs. Bigby Wolf (Hellsing vs. Fable) *Alex Mercer vs. Mr. President (Prototype vs. Saints Row) *Alex Mercer vs. Venom (Prototype vs. Marvel) *Android 18 vs. Nebula (Dragon Ball vs. Mass Effect) *Aquaman vs. Krillin (DC vs. Dragon Ball) *Arceus vs. Amaterasu (Pokemon vs. Okami) *Aria-11 vs. Lambda 11 (Killer Instinct vs. BlazBlue) *Asuna Yuuki vs. Weiss Schnee (Sword Art Online vs. RWBY) *Axel Stone vs. Billy Lee (Streets of Rage vs. Double Dragon) *B.B. Hood vs. Peacock (Darkstalkers vs. Skullgirls) *Balrog vs. T.J. Combo (Street Fighter vs. Killer Instinct) *Bane vs. Rhino (DC vs. Marvel) *Baraka vs. Scyther (Mortal Kombat vs. Pokemon) *Baraka vs. Voldo (Mortal Kombat vs. Soul Calibur) *Batman vs. Daredevil (DC vs. Marvel) *Batman vs. Iron Man (DC vs. Marvel) *Batman vs. Moon Knight (DC vs. Marvel) *Beast vs. Sabrewulf (Marvel vs. Killer Instinct) *Big Daddy vs. Nemesis (Bioshock vs. Resident Evil) *Black Mage vs. Geno (Final Fantasy vs. Super Mario RPG) *Blaze vs. Sailor Mars (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Sailor Moon) *Blaze vs. Human Torch (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Marvel) *Call of Duty Soldier vs. Battlefield Soldier *'Captain America vs. Deathstroke (Marvel vs. DC)' *Captain Commando vs. Zitz (Captain Commando vs. Battletoads) *Carnage vs. Arakune (Marvel vs. BlazBlue) *Casshern vs. Saiyaman (Casshern vs. Dragon Ball) *'Catwoman vs. Rouge (DC vs. Sonic the Hedgehog)' *Chewbacca vs. Groot (Star Wars vs. Marvel) *Chrom vs. Aragorn (Fire Emblem vs. Lord of the Rings) *Cinder vs. Blaze (Killer Instinct vs. Mortal Kombat) *Commander Shepard vs. Markus Fenix (Mass Effect vs. Gears of War) *Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon *'Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman' *Cthulu vs. Galactus (Cthulu Mythos vs. Marvel) *Cyber Akuma vs. Shadow Jago (Street Fighter vs. Killer Instinct) *Dart vs. Roy (Legend of Dragoon vs. Fire Emblem) *Davy Jones vs. Cervantes (Pirates of the Caribbean vs. Soul Calibur) *Deadpool vs. Lobo (Marvel vs. DC) *Deathwing vs. Bahamut (World of Warcraft/Final Fantasy) *Deathwing vs. Smaug (World of Warcraft/Lord of the Rings) *Death the Kid vs. Raven (Soul Reapers vs. DC) *Deathwing vs. Bahamut (World of Warcraft vs. Final Fantasy) *Delsin Rowe vs. James Heller (inFAMOUS vs. Prototype) *Dimentio vs. Kefka (Paper Mario vs. Final Fantasy) *Donkey Kong vs. King Kong (Super Mario vs. King Kong) *Doomguy vs. Duke Nukem (Doom vs. Duke Nukem) *Doomsday vs. SCP-682 (DC vs. SCP) *Dovahkiin vs. Chosen Undead (Skyrim vs. Dark Souls) *Draconius vs. Charizard (Haypi Monster vs. Pokemon) *Drago Bludvist vs. Lord Shen (How to Train Your Dragon vs. Kung Fu Panda) *Dumbledore vs. Gandalf (Harry Potter vs. Lord of the Rings) *Edward Elric vs. Isaac (Fullmetal Alchemist vs. Golden Sun) *Electro vs. Cole MacGrath (Marvel vs. inFAMOUS) *Elsa vs. Killer Frost (Frozen vs. DC) *Eren Yeager vs. Kat (Attack on Titan vs. Gravity Rush) *Erza Scarlet vs. Arturia Pendragon (Fairy Tail vs. Fate Zero) *Freddy Krueger vs. Jason Voorhes (Nightmare on Elm Street vs. Friday the 13th) *Frog vs. Yoda (Chrono Trigger vs. Star Wars) *Galactus vs. Anti-Monitor (Marvel vs. DC) *Garfield vs. Snoopy (Garfield vs. Peanuts) *General Grievous vs. Cyborg (Star Wars vs. DC) *Geralt vs. Dragonborn (The Witcher vs. Elder Scrolls) *'Ghost Rider vs. Spawn (Marvel vs. Image)' *Glacius vs. Rundas (Killer Instinct vs. Metroid) *GLaDOS vs. Mother Brain (Portal vs. Metroid) *Goliath vs. Thel Vadam (Gargoyles vs. Halo) *Green vs. Nami (Pokemon Manga vs. One Piece) *Green Ranger vs. Gen (Power Rangers vs. Dromus) *Greninja vs. Rain (Pokemon vs. Mortal Kombat) *Guts vs. Cloud Strife (Berserk vs. Final Fantasy) *Guts vs. Finn (Berserk vs. Adventure Time) *Guts vs. Kenshiro (Berserk vs. Fist of the North Star) *Han Solo vs. Star-Lord (Star Wars vs. Marvel) *Haohmaru vs. Mitsurugi (Samurai Showdown vs. Soul Series) *Heihachi Mishima vs. Geese Howard (Tekken vs. King of Fighters) *Hellboy vs. Goliath (Dark Horse vs. Gargoyles) *Hiei vs. Killa (Yuyuhakuso vs. Hunter X Hunter) *Hitomachi vs. Tifa Lockhart (Dead or Alive vs. Final Fantasy) *Hulk vs. Asura (Marvel vs. Asura's Wrath) *Hulk vs. Solomon Grundy (Marvel vs. DC) *Ice Man vs. Iceman (Mega Man vs. Marvel) *Indominus Rex vs. Rudy (Jurassic World vs. Ice Age) *Indominus Rex vs. King Kong (Jurassic World vs. King Kong) *Isaac Clarke vs. Gordon Freeman (Dead Space vs. Half Life) *Isaac Clarke vs. Theodore J. Conrad (Dead Space vs. Alien Breed) *Ivy Valentine vs. Mai Shiranui (Soul Calibur vs. King of Fighters) *Jack Cayman vs. Travis Touchdown (MadWorld vs. No More Heroes) *Jason Voorhes vs. Solomon Grundy (Friday the 13th vs. DC) *Jin Kisaragi vs. Nero (BlazBlue vs. Devil May Cry) *Josuke Higashikata vs. Akihiko Sanada (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Persona) *Juri Han vs. Tifa Lockheart (Street Fighter vs. Final Fantasy) *Ka-Zar vs. Tarzan (Marvel vs. Disney) *Katara vs. Aqualad (Avatar vs. DC) *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Scar (Bleach vs. Fullmetal Alchemist) *Kevin Levin vs. Colossus (Ben 10 vs. Marvel) *Kirbopher vs. Jaune Arc (TOME vs. RWBY) *Klonoa vs. NiGHTS *Koro Sensei vs. Majin Buu (Assassination Classroom vs. Dragon Ball) *Lightning vs. Shulk (Final Fantasy vs. Xenoblade Chronicles) *Lili vs. Karin (Tekken vs. Street Fighter) *Liu Kang vs. Captain Falcon (Mortal Kombat vs. F-Zero) *Liu Kang vs. Jago (Mortal Kombat vs. Killer Instinct) *Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito (Tales of Symphonia vs. Sword Art Online) *Lobo vs. Augus (DC vs. Asura's Wrath) *Loki vs. Dio Brando (Marvel vs. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Lucina vs. Chrono (Fire Emblem vs. Chrono Trigger) *Luke Skywalker vs. Trunks (Star Wars vs. Dragon Ball) *Madara Uchiha vs. Sephiroth (Naruto vs. Final Fantasy) *Madoka Kaname vs. Majin Buu (Puella Magi vs. Dragon Ball) *Maka Albarn and Soul Eater vs. Yato and Yukine (Soul Eater vs. Noragami) *Marcus Damon vs. Tai (Digimon vs. Digimon) *Mario vs. Rayman (Super Mario vs. Rayman) *Max Taylor vs. Fossil Fighter (Dinosaur King vs. Fossil Fighter) *Mega Man.EXE vs. Kirby (Mega Man: Battle Network vs. Kirby) *Megas XLR vs. Gurren Lagan (Megas XLR vs. Gurren Lagan) *Mephiles vs. Neron (Marvel vs. DC) *Mileena vs. Ivy (Mortal Kombat vs. Soul Calibur) *Moon Knight vs. Red Hood (Marvel vs. DC) *Mr. Fantastic vs. Plastic Man (Marvel vs. DC) *Nariko vs. Bayonetta (Heavenly Swords vs. Bayonetta) *Naruto vs. Luffy (Naruto vs. One Piece) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Tsunayoshi Sawada (Fairy Tale vs. Reborn) *Neo vs. Omnimon (The Matrix vs. Digimon) *Neo vs. Tron (The Matrix vs. Tron) *Ness vs. Frisk (Earthbound vs. Undertale) *Nightmare vs. Hakumen (Soul Calibur vs. BlazBlue) *Nightmare vs. Lich King (Soul Calibur vs. World of Warcraft) *Nightwing vs. Winter Soldier (DC vs. Marvel) *Niko Bellic vs. Frank West (Grand Theft Auto vs. Dead Rising) *Noel Vermillion vs. Android 18 (BlazBlue vs. Dragon Ball) *Noel Vermillion vs. Fiora (BlazBlue vs. Xenoblade) *Nu-13 vs. Fiora (BlazBlue vs. Xenoblade) *Omega vs. Genesect (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Pokemon) *Pac-Man vs. Mr. Game & Watch (Pac-Man vs. Super Smash Bros.) *Parasoul vs. Setsuka (Skullgirls vs. Soul Calibur) *Perry vs. Skipper (Phineas and Ferb vs. Madagascar) *Piccolo vs. Yoda (Dragon Ball vs. Star Wars) *Pit vs. Raven (Kid Icarus vs. DC) *Plague Knight vs. Pop Fizz (Shovel Knight vs. Skylanders) *Punisher vs. Judge Dredd (Marvel vs. Judge Dredd) *Punisher vs. Red Hood (Marvel vs. DC) *Pyron vs. Seth (Darkstalkers vs. Street Fighter) *Queen Tyr'hanee vs. Lyla Lay (Duck Dodgers vs. PKNA) *Ragna vs. Guts (BlazBlue vs. Berserk) *Ridley vs. Charizard (Metroid vs. Pokemon) *Ridley vs. Firebrand (Metroid vs. Ghosts n' Goblins) *RoboCop vs. Judge Dredd (RoboCop vs. Judge Dredd) *Rocket Raccoon vs. Stitch (Marvel vs. Lilo & Stitch) *Roronoa Zoro vs. Rurouni Kenshin (One Piece vs. Samurai X) *'Roxas vs. Blake Belladonna (Kingdom Hearts vs. RWBY)' *'Ruby Rose vs. Spider-Man (RWBY vs. Marvel)' *Saint Seiya vs. Pit (Saint Seiya vs. Kid Icarus) *Saitama vs. Sentry (One Punch Man vs. Marvel) *Sakura Haruno vs. Amy Rose (Naruto vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sakura Haruno vs. Morgiana (Naruto vs. Magi) *Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart (Naruto/Final Fantasy) *Sakuya Izayoi vs. Dio Brando (Touhou vs. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Sam Fisher vs. Agent 47 (Splinter Cell vs. Hitman) *Sans vs. The Judge (Undertale vs. OFF) *Sash Lilac vs. Rokko Chan (Freedom Planet vs. Rokko Chan) *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Ichigo (Naruto vs. Bleach) *Scrooge McDuck vs. Golden Queen (Ducktales vs. Skylanders) *Sebastian vs. Valkyrie Hellsing (Black Butler vs. BlazBlue) *Segata Sanshiro vs. Chin (Sega Saturn vs. Hong Kong 97) *Sektor vs. Terminator (Mortal Kombat vs. Terminator) *Sesshomaru vs. Itachi Uchida (Inuyasha vs. Naruto) *'Shao Kahn vs. The Shredder (Mortal Kombat vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)' *Shinichi Izumi vs. Ken Kaneki (Parasyte vs. Tokyo Ghoul) *Shulk vs. Dart (Xenoblade Chronicles vs. Legend of Dragoon) *Simon Belmont vs. Sir Arthur (Castlevania vs. Ghosts n' Goblins) *Skeletor vs. Mumm-Ra (He-Man vs. Thundercats) *Slenderman vs. Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta vs. Creepypasta) *Sol Badguy vs. Jotaro Kujo (Guilty Gear vs. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Solar Boy Django vs. Espeon (Boktai vs. Pokemon) *'Solid Snake vs. Chris Redfield (Metal Gear vs. Resident Evil)' *Spike Spiegel vs. Han Solo (Cowboy Bebop vs. Star Wars) *Spinal vs. Cervantes (Killer Instinct vs. Soul Calibur) *Spiritomb vs. Ermac (Pokemon vs. Mortal Kombat) *Spy vs. James Bond (Team Fortress 2 vs. James Bond) *Spyro vs. Dragonite (Spyro the Dragon vs. Pokemon) *Star-Lord vs. Rook Blonko (Marvel vs. Ben 10) *Taki vs. Galford (Soul Series vs. Samurai Showdown) *Taskmaster vs. Wrath (Marvel vs. Fullmetal Alchemist) *Tatsumi Oga vs. Yusuke Urameshi (Beezlebub vs. YuYu Hakusho) *Terry Bogard vs. Kyo (King of Fighters vs. Fatal Fury) *The Major vs. Mecha-Hitler (Hellsing vs. Wolfenstein) *The Mask vs. Freddy Krueger (Dark Horse vs. Nightmare on Elm Street) *Thel 'Vadam vs. Vilgax (Halo vs. Ben 10) *Tigerzord vs. DeathScythe Gundam (Power Rangers vs. Mobile Suit Gundam) *Tohru Adachi vs. Freddy Krueger (Persona vs. Nightmare on Elm Street) *Trigger Happy vs. Jinx (Skylanders vs. League of Legends) *Trigon vs. Dormammu (DC vs. Marvel) *Toad vs. Waddle Dee (Super Mario vs. Kirby) *Ultron vs. Megatron (Marvel vs. Transformers) *Vash the Stampede vs. Noel Vermillion (Trigun vs. BlazBlue) *V vs. Darkman (V for Vendetta vs. Darkman) *Vile vs. Rundas (Mega Man X vs. Metroid) *Vilgax vs. Drax the Destroyer (Ben 10 vs. Marvel) *Vincent Valentine vs. Alucard (Final Fantasy vs. Castlevania) *Weiss Schnee vs. Mitsuru Kirjo (RWBY vs. Persona) *Wheatley vs. 343 Guilty Spark (Portal vs. Halo) *Wolf vs. Boba Fett (Star Fox vs. Star Wars) *X vs. Ray Mark III (Mega Man X vs. Custom Robo) *Xenmas vs. Exdeath (Kingdom Hearts vs. Final Fantasy) *Ya Narukumi vs. Neku Sakuraba (Persona vs. Worlds End with you) *'Yang Xiao Long vs. Agent Texas (RWBY vs. Red vs. Blue)' *Younger Toguro vs. Might Guy (YuYu Hakusho vs. Naruto) *Yukie Terumi vs. Medusa Gorgon (BlazBlue vs. Soul Water) *Yusuke vs. Gon (Yuyuhakuso vs. Hunter X Hunter) *Zato-1 vs. Jackie Estacado (Guilty Gear vs. The Darkness) *Zelda vs. Robin (The Legend of Zelda vs. Fire Emblem) *'Zero (vs. Strider Hiryu (Mega Man X vs. Strider)' *'Zuko vs. Roy Mustang (Avatar vs. Fullmetal Alchemist)' Category:Blog posts